homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110115 - He's not doing anything
03:20 -- angryGardener AG began pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 15:20 -- 03:20 AG: Hey dude 03:21 AG: Y'know that guy, Arty 03:21 CC: Yeah 03:21 CC: More hard to reach teammates 03:21 AG: I talked to him 03:22 AG: And he's my server 03:22 CC: Fina-fucking-ly 03:22 CC: At elast someone could reach them 03:23 AG: He scared shitless 03:23 CC: Who's bringing them in though? 03:23 AG: I'm his client 03:24 CC: Yeah 03:24 CC: Who's his server though? 03:24 AG: Nobody 03:24 CC: Or whoever let him in on all this? 03:24 CC: Shit 03:25 AG: I'm his client, and he's my server 03:25 CC: Eh, at elast it's something 03:26 AG: Okay, so this is gonna be tough 03:26 CC: Yeah 03:26 AG: for me to tell you 03:26 AG: I, uh 03:26 AG: I'm gonna die 03:26 AG: No matter what 03:27 CC: Uhh, what? 03:27 AG: I'm 03:27 AG: going 03:27 AG: to 03:27 AG: die 03:27 CC: What makes you say that? 03:28 AG: Cannibals are everywhere and all I got is a fucking prop lightsaber 03:30 AG: OH SHIT 03:30 AG: A CANNIBAL IS BANGING AT THE WINDOW 03:31 CC: Okay, realax 03:32 CC: You're gonna be fne 03:32 AG: How can I relax? 03:32 AG: I am FUCKED 03:32 CC: Provided Adam knows what he's doing 03:32 CC: IT should only take a few mnutes 03:33 AG: Who? 03:34 AG: Wait, Arty? 03:34 CC: So have you talked him through what he needs to do? 03:34 CC: Yeah, the last human 03:34 AG: Uh 03:35 AG: Kinda 03:35 CC: Aside from yourself 03:35 AG: I really don't know what to do 03:37 CC: Breathe? 03:37 CC: Rip a board out of the wall to fight with? 03:38 AG: Nah 03:38 CC: You're on the home stretch 03:39 AG: Hm 03:39 AG: I dunno 03:39 AG: I'm scared 03:40 CC: This is a game of flarp capture the flag 03:40 CC: And you have the flag 03:40 CC: Now remain calm 03:40 AG: Okay 03:40 CC: And head back to base 03:40 AG: Okay, I'm calm 03:40 AG: And I'm heading back to base 03:41 AG: I'm the leader 03:41 AG: And I'm gonna make it out of this alive 03:41 CC: That's the spirit 03:42 AG: Lorrea did say that I have spirit 03:42 CC: Also, when Arty combs in 03:42 CC: He'll be able to launch couches and shit at them 03:42 CC: So there's also that 03:43 AG: Me? 03:43 CC: Arty 03:43 CC: As your server 03:44 CC: As a server, you can move thngs around 03:44 AG: Oh, right 03:44 AG: wait shit 03:44 AG: I think I might've fucked him over 03:44 AG: I told him I'd be his client 03:45 AG: Because I thought the client was the one that did that shit 03:45 CC: Well shit 03:46 AG: Yeah 03:46 CC: It'll be fine 03:46 AG: I haven't slept in a while 03:46 CC: Instead of grabbing you, we'll grab hm, who'll grab you 03:46 AG: Okay 03:46 AG: Yeah 03:47 AG: I should go to slOH SHIT 03:47 AG: A FUCKING CANNIBAL GOT IN HERE 03:48 CC: You can get him back out 03:48 AG: He's pissed 03:48 CC: Why are there so many cannbals? 03:49 CC: I would think you'd still have canned foods and such 03:49 AG: Me too 03:49 AG: But I guess the raiders took em 03:49 AG: oh shit 03:50 AG: Wait, I have my prop lightsaber 03:50 AG: I could use that 03:50 CC: I hope that thing is sturdy 03:51 AG: I hit him 03:52 AG: He's not doing anything 03:53 CC: Is he dead? 03:53 AG: No 03:53 AG: But he isn't doing anything 03:53 AG: I'm scared 03:54 AG: My Grandpa is asleep and his gun is on the floor 03:54 CC: Go for the gun 03:55 AG: But I'm afraid if I look away he'll start doing shit 03:56 AG: Okay, I'm gonna go and deal with this guy 03:56 AG: Later, Nyarla 03:56 AG: Or good-bye 03:56 AG: whatever 03:56 AG: I don't know 03:56 AG: farewell 03:56 CC: Good luck 03:56 AG: I don't even know if I spelled that right 03:56 AG: I don't even care 03:57 CC: It's fine 03:57 AG: I'm gonna go 03:57 AG: Yeah that works 03:57 AG: I'm gonna go 03:57 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 15:57 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla